


Courtney Whitmore imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Courtney whitmore/male reader





	1. Speedster reader headcanons

· you’re Jay Garrick’s kid 

· unlike Courtney and the others you had your powers all your life

· so when she formed the JSA Pat tasked you with helping the team learn to control their powers

· trying and failing to convince Courtney to be less reckless 

· “I’ve had my speed for 16 years and I’m still learning you can’t have it all figured out overnight" 

· you bonded over the shared experience of not having the opportunity to know your fathers 

· Cindy went full Shiv after you were the one who asked Courtney to the dance

· you kissed her for the first time when you went to check on her after the "car accident" 

· the staff adores you

· like it will literally push Courtney into you so you can kiss her 

· Pat tries to be supportive of you guys dating but Courtney is still his (step) daughter and he’s protective of her 

· Barbara on the other hand is all chill and makes you snacks when you’re hanging out in her room alone

· Mike gets grossed out just from seeing you guys hug

· Beth gets so giddy seeing you be all couply 

· Yolanda and Rick have to drag her away after practice to leave you alone

· leaving notes in her locker at school

· speeding across the country to get her take out from her favorite restaurants back home

· the staff thinks it can keep up with your speed and challenges you to races 

· and Courtney has to console the staff after it loses 

· taking care of each other when one of you gets hurt 

· she’s such a cuddler 

· though being the big spoon is hard sometimes cause of all that hair

· she hugs you every chance she gets 

· or holds your hands 

· just all around the purest little bean


	2. Green lantern reader headcanons

· you’re Alan Scott’s kid

· Courtney gives you his ring and lantern when forming the new JSA

· you’re kind of the chaotic one of the group 

· just messing around with the ring seeing what all you can make

· and who’s stronger your ring or Courtney’s staff

· you get in trouble with Pat for wasting the rings energy 

· you still have fun but have also learned to control your urges to use the ring when not actually needed

· most of those times may or may not have been to impress Courtney 

· Rick is the first to realize you have a crush on Courtney

· cause who wouldn’t have a crush on her

· Yolanda and Beth over hears him telling you to ask her out

· it doesn’t take them long to realize Courtney is crushing on you too

· but you’re both too afraid to make a move

· now everyone is trying to set you guys up

· they set up fake training sessions so you guys are alone at the garage 

· or saying they want to get dinner at the diner in town but bail at the last second when you guys are already there 

· you almost kissed Courtney the night you shared a banana split but backed out

· she got really excited and thought you were going to kiss her

· and told Yolanda and Beth all about it

· Yolanda yelled at you for not kissing her

· you end up getting seriously hurt fighting tigress and sportsmaster cause your lantern ran out of power 

· Courtney took care of you after you got released from the hospital 

· you were hanging out in your room and Courtney was helping you catch up on homework from the days you missed at school

· you think it’s now or never 

· after this fight you don’t want to waste anymore time because anything can happen

· “Courtney?" 

· "yeah?" 

· "do you want to go out on a date with me?" 

· "I’d really like that" 

· and she kisses you on the cheek and you’re giddy the rest of the night


	3. Jordan Jackson

The sunlight beamed through the window of Jordan’s bedroom, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes not quite ready to wake up yet when something felt off. 

The pink pillow his head was laying on was not his. 

Neither was the pink duvet cover that was keeping him warm. 

“I don’t remember going to Courtney’s last night,” he mumbled to himself as he got out of the bed. 

He wandered to the bathroom, running a hand through his hair which felt unusually long and a high pitched shriek came out of him when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. 

Or rather, he saw Courtney in the mirror. 

“Court? You okay?” Pat yelled running into her room. 

“Pat! It’s not Courtney, it’s me Jordan!” He says in a panic. 

“Jordan?” Pat says confused. 

“Yes Jordan,” he reaffirms. 

“What’s going on?” Barbara said joining them in the bathroom. 

“Um- I uh… have a pimple… mom,” Jordan stuttered. 

“Don’t worry dear it’s barely noticeable nothing to scream about,” Barbara chuckles leaving Jordan alone with Pat. 

“How did this happen,” Jordan whispers to Pat. 

“I don’t know but we’ll have to call the team together,” Pat sighs, “wait… if you’re here then where’s Courtney?" 

"Oh my god Courtney!” Jordan quips. 

“Oh my god how do I pee with this thing,” Courtney is asking herself in Jordan’s own bathroom, trying not to stare at the new appendage between her legs but her bladder felt like it was about to explode so she did her best to aim without looking. 

She didn’t make it. 

Then Jordan’s phone started ringing and she was relieved to see her name pop up. 

“Jordan, thank god what is happening?” She blurted. 

“I’m not sure but Pat is rounding up the team, meet us at the garage before school,” he told her. 

Half an hour later the whole JSA was at the garage as both Courtney and Jordan walked in. 

“Hey Court, ready for the chem test today?” Yolanda smiled. 

“Not Courtney, Jordan,” he corrected. 

Yolanda, Beth and Rick all looked at her confused. 

“I’m Courtney,” Courtney said from Jordan’s body. 

“What the hell,” Rick muttered. 

“Somehow Courtney and Jordan switched bodies,” Pat stated, “what meta humans have you come into contact with lately?" 

"Only the ISA and none of them have the ability to do this,” Jordan replied. 

“Well, remember there was that little elf dude last week,” Rick added. 

“Elf dude?” Pat asked. 

“Yeah his name was like Mister mixpickles or something,” Courtney shrugged. 

“You mean Mister Mxyzptlk,” Pat groans. 

“That’s it,” Beth says cheerfully. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you ran into Mxyzptlk,” Pat scolded. 

“Because he was a wimp, we took care of him in like five minutes,” Jordan said. 

“You guys he’s a master trickster, he’s a pain in the ass but he can cause some serious trouble,” Pat informed them. 

“If you know so much about him then how do we fix this,” Courtney asks. 

“We have to find him and say his name backwards, it’s the only way to get him to reverse his mischief,” Pat explains. 

“We should get going you guys, school is starting soon,” Yolanda tells them. 

“You all go to school and I’ll try to track down Mxyzptlk,” Pat says, “and Jordan and Courtney remember you guys are each other, try not to make it obvious somethings wrong alright." 

"Yeah cause that won’t be hard,” Courtney sighs as all the teenagers leave the garage. 

“Hey Court,” you say pulling her to side.

“Yeah?" 

"I uh… need help putting a bra on… i tried and i couldn’t figure it out without ya know… looking,” he whispered. 

“I’ll help you in the car,” Courtney blushed, “and I need to put some some makeup on you too." 

At least Jordan was trying to be as respectful as she was. 

The school day was interesting to say the least. 

Courtney and Jordan exchanged schedules and had to stop themselves from going to their regular classes. 

Jordan almost went into the boys bathroom twice and hasn’t quite mastered the art of peeing sitting down yet. 

He also had to put up with Cindy being his lab partner in chemistry where he learned she’s scary good at mixing chemicals and was now even more intimidated by her. 

"So what’s it like being a girl,” Rick asked Jordan smuggly as they waited for the girls after final period. 

“So weird dude, Amanda in history told me she liked my makeup and asked what foundation I use? You get so much splashback when you pee sitting down and as great as boobs are to look at they are really annoying to have,” Jordan complained. 

“You looked at her boobs?” Rick gasped.

“No!” Jordan shot back, “I mean we haven’t even done more than makeout. I just get now why girls always complain about having back problems and bra’s are way too tight, it’s so hard to breathe right." 

Before Rick could ask more questions the girls finally arrived and it was off to find Mxzypltk. 

"So Pat heard that he was last seen hanging around the Blue Valley race tracks, he’s meeting us there,” Courtney explained. 

The group headed across town to the race tracks where sure enough Mxzypltk was giving the gamblers good luck before taking it away when they thought they were hitting big. 

“Ugh you kids again,” he groaned when you approached him, “Pat Dugan so good to see you it’s been far too long. m

"You need to put Courtney and Jordan back in their own bodies Mxzypltk,” Pat ordered. 

“Why? The young lovers aren’t having fun walking in each other’s shoes?” He laughed. 

“I like being in my own body thanks,” Courtney stated. 

Yolanda was ready to pounce on him at any given moment if he tried to run while Chuck was currently giving Beth a history lesson and Imp folklore. 

“Come on man, just switch us back and we can all be on our way,” Jordan told him. 

“Well what would be the fun in that?” He grinned before trying to make a break for it. 

There was a brief brawl but apparently Mxzypltk hadn’t learned his lesson from his previous encounter with the JSA. 

Yolanda and Rick had him pinned the ground after Jordan sped in front of him and effectively decked him. 

“Courtney, say his name backwards,” Pat reminded her. 

“I don’t know how to say his name backwards Pat I barely know how to say it forwards,” Courtney replied. 

“Just sound it out, hurry,” he muttered helping the teenagers keep him trapped. 

“Um… kilp… ill… skim? Kilp ill skim! Kilp ill skim!” Courtney yelped. 

Mxzypltk shouted a few obscenities before giving in, “alright alright! Let me go and I’ll switch them back." 

Yolanda and Rick looked to each and nodded, the pair releasing the trickster. 

Mxzypltk sighed and rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. 

Both Jordan and Courtney went still, a moment later each letting out a deep breath. 

Courtney’s hands went to her curly hair and Jordan grabbed his boobless chest. 

"Oh my god we’re back,” Courtney said cheerfully hugging Jordan. 

“Whatever, now leave me be I have more gambling addicts souls to crush,” Mxzypltk quipped. 

“Pat should we really just let him go?” Jordan asked. 

“We’ll deal with him another day,” Pat said waving Mxzypltk off, “I don’t know about you kids but I’m starving, let’s go get something to eat." 

As Yolanda, Beth and Rick debated on what fast food chain to stop at Jordan and Courtney walked a few steps behind them hand in hand. 

"Today was crazy,” Courtney said. 

“It was but I knew you’d fix it, you always do,” Jordan said kissing her cheek, “I love you Courtney." 

"I love you too,” she smiled.


	4. The car (nsfw)

As yours and Courtney’s relationship was evolving you were finding yourself in plenty of new situations, one of which was making out in your car before taking her home from your date. 

Your lips melded with hers as you kissed, your hand on her neck and hers on your thigh. 

Her hand placement was not meant to tease you at all but Courtney being Courtney didn’t realize it would turn you on this much. 

“Maybe we should stop,” you mumble feeling a tightness in your pants. 

“Oh,” she sighs pulling away from you, “did I do something wrong?" 

"No no, you did everything right, I just,” you blurt shifting in your seat, “don’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything if we keep going." 

Courtney looks down and sees the tent formed in your pants and gasps. 

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… do that,” she apologizes profusely. 

“Courtney it’s okay,” you assure her, “I love doing what we’re doing but the last thing I want to do is rush you into anything you aren’t ready to do." 

"You’re so sweet,” she says kissing you gently, “but there is… one thing… I think I’m ready to do." 

"There is?” You ask. 

She bites her lip nervously and nods, putting her hand back on your thigh. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” You ask again. 

“I am,” she tells you. 

You look at her and start to undo your buttons, when your underwear is pulled down your giant cock stands tall and Courtney is shocked. 

“It’s so big,” she says reaching out. 

“Thanks,” you laugh but gulp when her hand wraps around your cock. 

“Is this okay?” She questions as she experimentally moves her hand up and down slowly.

“Oh yeah,” you say leaning back in and kissing her. 

She smiles into the kiss, moving her hand in an inconsistent rhythm. 

Your hand is tangled in her hair and moan when she makes a few shallow thrusts at the base of your cock. 

“I like when you make that sound,” she chuckles. 

“I like when you make me make that sound,” you joke, kissing her deeply. 

Her rhythm doesn’t quite find a steady beat but it doesn’t matter, Courtney is touching you and it feels so good. 

“Does it feel good when I do this?” She mutters moving her hand from the base all the way to the tip. 

“So good,” you nod, “so good." 

You continue on for a few minutes when you feel yourself coming close. 

"Courtney, I’m gonna cum, can you move your hand a little faster,” you ask. 

“Okay,” Courtney replies, doing as you asked. 

Her hand moves a bit faster and you’re moaning as you spurt out onto your shirt. 

Courtney is blushing at the mess you made on your clothes, some of it getting on her hand. 

You look around for anything she can wipe her hand off with and spot a few crumpled napkins leftover from your date. 

“Here use these,” you say handing her the napkins. 

“So how was it?” She asks with her cheeks still red as she cleans off her hand. 

“It was perfect,” you say kissing her sweetly, “and whenever you’re ready I would love to make you feel just as good."


	5. Brunch headcanons (feat the team)

· sometimes after a long night of crime fighting the team sleeps at the safe house instead of going home 

· it isn’t until around 11 that everyone actually wakes up 

· you’re the first one up so you decide to make brunch

· as soon as Courtney and Beth smell bacon they are rushing downstairs

· Yolanda and Rick slowly follow suit but only because they are starving not because they want to be awake yet

· even Pat is pleasantly surprised to see the wide spread array of food you made 

· “isn’t cooking usually my job?" 

· "well you took a pretty nasty blow from sportsmaster last night I thought you could use a break, how’s your shoulder by the way Pat?" 

· "nothing that some french toast won’t fix" 

· Beth and Courtney are practically inhaling in their plates

· Yolanda is pushing her food around her plate recalculating all her moves after a tough fight against Tigress last night but she’s getting through it 

· and Rick is taking whatever bacon he can get before Beth and Courtney eat it all to go with his eggs 

· Pat is making dad jokes during brunch and Beth is the only one laughing at them

· "I can’t wait to tell Chuck that one, he’ll love it" 

· the food is completely gone after the team devours it all

· Beth and Courtney thank you a hundred times before going back stairs to get ready for the day 

· Yolanda says she’s gonna train in the makeshift gym Pat set up for her in the backyard 

· and Rick goes right back to sleep

· Pat helps you clean everything up and washes dishes with you

· "who knew cooking was your secret superpower kid"


End file.
